Dragonmon Z
by Pokemon Champion
Summary: Yamcha makes a wish that everyone on the island that Kame house is on will get teleported to another dimension. The problem is that he meant to transport them to another dimension for only one day, but he forgets to say the "one day" part. Now everyone on the island is in the land of... Pokémon? Everyone is confused, except for Gohan...
1. Yamcha's wish mistake

It was a warm, sunny spring day. Goku was flying to Kame house with all seven Dragon Balls at hand.

"I wonder what Yamcha's going to wish for…" Goku asked himself quietly.

"It must be important if he wanted me to get them quickly."

Goku soon arrived at Kame House. He opened the door. Inside of Kame house were Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Gohan, Puar, Oolong, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Master Roshi, of course.

"Hey guys! I got all seven Dragon Balls!" Goku said happily.

"You got them? This quickly?" Oolong questioned.

"Yeah it was really easy. Thanks for letting me use the Dragon Radar again, Bulma!"

"No problem." Bulma replied.

"Can I have the balls now?" Yamcha asked.

"Of course you can, here you go." Goku said, he grabbed a sack that was attached to his belt and gave it to Yamcha.

Yamcha took all of the Dragon Balls out of it and went outside. Everyone followed him.

"So what are you going to wish for Yamcha?" Puar asked.

"Is it a giant sandwich? I could use one of those you know!" Goku said in a cheerful voice.

"Goku, of course he's not going to wish for that!" Chi-Chi replied.

"It's not a giant sandwich. It's something better!" Yamcha said.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"It is…..To go to a different dimension for a day!" Yamcha answered.

No one said anything.

"What? What if I want to have some fun once in a while?" Yamcha said, with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Yamcha never said what dimension, you never know, it could be a dimension made out of food!" Goku said excitedly.

Chi-Chi face-palmed.

"Yeah, it's a random dimension. It could be a gender-bender dimension." Yamcha said and smirked. "I bet Vegeta would look real sexy in a bikini!" Yamcha laughed.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta growled.

Everyone but Vegeta snickered.

"Ha, I'm just kidding, let's just get this wish granted already."

Yamcha lay down the seven Dragon Balls on the grass.

"Come forth, Shenron, and grant my wish!" Yamcha called out.

The balls started to glow brightly. A blinding light appeared then faded away, revealing the Eternal Dragon.

"What is your wish?" Shenron asked.

Yamcha smiled with excitement. "I wish that everyone on this island gets transported to another dimension!" He answered

"…Your wish will be granted in a few seconds." Shenron said, then disappeared.

The Dragon Balls launched into the air, then all the balls went in different directions.

"Aww… we didn't get Grandpa's ball…" Goku sighed.

"Why do we have to wait for the wish to be granted?" Yamcha asked.

"Maybe traveling through dimensions takes time..?" Puar answered back, but still unsure.

"Wait a minute, Yamcha, you didn't say for a day!" Gohan told Yamcha.

"What?"

"You never said, 'transport us to another dimension _for a day_!"

Yamcha stood there shocked. "Oh no…"

Suddenly, everyone passed out.


	2. We're Pokemon!

**Note: Hi guys! Did you like the first chapter? :P Anyways, I'm just going to say that I named my fan fiction Dragonmon Z because everyone uses freaking Pok****éBall Z as their title for a Pokémon/Dragon Ball crossover . It gets annoying… Alright, onto chapter 2... :P**

Gohan woke up on a small patch of grass. Strangely, he felt different. It had seemed the world had grown, he felt so close to the ground. He lay drowsily. He yawned and stretched and looked around and saw that everyone looked different, they looked like strange creatures.

Suddenly he gasped and yelled, "OH MY GOSH WE'RE POKEMON!" That woke everyone up.

"What the heck is a Pokemon?" Goku asked Gohan, still feeling drowsy. "You know that game I play? The one with the creatures in it! We're those guys!" Gohan replied eagerly.

"Dad, you're a Pikachu, Mom, you're a Glaceon, I'm a Pichu, Yamcha is a Mightyena, Puar is a Purrloin, Oolong is a Tepig, Bulma is a Meowstic, Vegeta is a Charmeleon, Krillin is a Squirtle and Master Roshi is a Carracosta! This is so cool!" Gohan said jumping up and down.

Goku jumped up into the air, trying to fly. "I can't fly…" He said. "Well of course you can't, you're a Pikachu." Gohan replied.

"Are you telling us that we can't use our normal abilities?" Krillin asked. Gohan laughed. "Hahaha! Of course we can't! We're Pokemon, not our normal selves!" Gohan replied, a second later he sighed.

Chi-Chi growled. "Yamcha this is your damn fault!" She started charging towards Yamcha at full speed.

"Oh God no!" Yamcha started sprinting away. "Oh no you don't!" Chi-Chi growled, something started forming in her mouth, it was blue, it felt cold too. She launched it towards Yamcha and it froze him solid.

"Whoa… what did I do?" She stared in amazement. "Well mom, it seems that you have the move Ice Beam. Congrats! That's a good move." Gohan said and smiled.

Everyone took a step back from her, except Gohan. Gohan tilted his head. "Why is everyone backing away?" He asked.

"Dude, your mom has the ability to freeze people, that doesn't scare you one bit?" Krillin whispered in Gohan's ear.

"Ppft no, of course I'm not scared of her, Vegeta could take her down in a split second!" Gohan said out loud.

"What was that?!" Chi-chi growled at her son. "Heh… mom it's just facts, Vegeta's a fire type, you're an Ice type… you're at a disadvantage..." He said with slight fear in his tone.

Chi-Chi stared at Vegeta for a few seconds then turned away. "Whatever…" She growled and sat at the base of a tree.

"What is everyone's type?" Bulma asked. "Well… Me and dad are electric types, Mom's an ice type, Yamcha and Puar are dark types, Oolong and Vegeta are fire types, Bulma is a psychic type and Krillin and Master Roshi are water types, except Master Roshi is also part rock type." Gohan replied.

"So um, Gohan, do you know any way we can get back home?" Oolong asked.

"Well, we could find Jirachi, he grants wishes, like Shenron but only… girly." Gohan replied.

"Hey guys… could you unfreeze me?" Yamcha asked, his voice was muffled by the ice.

"Oolong try using a fire type move on Yamcha." Gohan commanded.

Oolong shot flame out of his mouth and melted the ice. "What move is that?" Oolong asked.

"Ember."

"Oh okay."

"It's a good thing Gohan plays those games, or else we'd be stuck here…" Goku said.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey, Gohan, any dangers we should worry about here?" Master Roshi asked. "Well let's see, evil teams, trainers, and stronger Pokemon." He replied.

"Look a human!" Oolong pointed out. "That's a trainer!" Gohan told him. The trainer walked up to them, the trainer had an Eevee walking along next to him.

"Go Eevee!" He yelled.

"Let's do this!" The Eevee yelled, but to the trainer it just came out as "Eevee!"

"I got this guys!" Goku said, he stepped into battle.

"Whoa, did that Pokemon just talk?" The trainer asked.

"Dad, say 'Pikachu!'" Gohan whispered in his dad's ear.

"Pikachu!" Goku said loudly.

"Must've imagined it, oh well, anyways, Eevee use swift!" The trainer said then commanded.

"Take this!" The Eevee yelled. He used swift on Goku.

The move did little damage to Goku.

"Take this you weirdo!" Goku shouted and used Thunderbolt on the Eevee.

The Eevee fainted quickly.

"What?! Is this Pikachu level 100 or something?!" The trainer yelled. He soon ran away.

"That was… interesting…" Goku said and smiled.

"That was the move Thunder bolt, it's usually not _that_ strong but it must be because you're so strong back in our dimension." Gohan told his dad.

"Oh okay. Gohan I need to ask you something." Goku said, sounding serious.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"What kind of food can you get in this land?" Goku closed his eyes and smiled.

Everyone fell over.

"There are some berries you can eat. That tree over there has Oran Berries on it." Gohan said and pointed towards the tree.

"Thanks son!" Goku said and rushed towards the tree. He started eating every berry on the tree. "Wow these berries taste great!" He smiled.

After Goku finished eating the berries off the trees he noticed something in the bushes, it was very shiny and round. He picked it up and looked at it. It was in the shape of a sphere. It had an orange top and a white bottom, it had five red stars on the orange part of it. The spherical object had a strange line in the middle of it with a button in the middle of it.

"Hey Gohan! What's this thing?" Goku walked over to Gohan and gave it to him.

"It looks like a Pokeball, an object used to catch Pokemon, but I've never seen this kind of Pokeball before…" Gohan said.

"It kind of reminds me of a Dragon Ball." Yamcha said.

"Yeah it does kind of look like a Dragon Ball…" Gohan said then pressed the button in the center. "There's no Pokemon in here, and it's not sucking me in to capture me… that's odd…" Gohan continued to study the strange Pokeball. "Maybe it's the Pokemon Version of a Dragon Ball!" He said excitedly.

**So did you like this chapter? I hope you did o3o. XD Well seeya, Chapter 3's on its way! :3**


	3. So we're in Unova?

"We can go home!" Puar said happily.

"_It's weird; these aren't canon, are they_?" Gohan thought. "_Maybe the games in our dimension only go so far…_"

"Maybe the Pokemon Dragon Balls will show up on the Dragon Radar." Bulma said, she reached for her back and pulled it out. (Makes you wonder where she kept it.)

"What the heck? This doesn't look like the Dragon Radar."

"That's a Pokeradar."

"Oh, okay…?" Bulma said confused and pressed one of the buttons.

"The screen shows that patch of grass sparkling." Bulma said and pointed to the grass.

"Sparkling grass?!" Gohan said and started running towards the patch. He jumped on it and a Pokemon appeared.

"Ow, what's your problem?" It growled, it was a shiny Eevee.

"Oh. My. Gosh. SHINY EEVEE! Mom, Dad, can we keep it?" Gohan asked.

Goku smiled and said, "Of course you can!"

"Yay!"

"No you can't, Gohan." Chi-chi said.

"Aww… please?"

"No."

"Pleassee?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaassssssssseeeee?"

"No!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"NO! I SAID NO!" Chi-chi shouted at Gohan.

Gohan sighed. "Finnnnnneeeeeeeee."

The Eevee tilted her head and then ran off.

"First time someone's mom said they can't keep a shiny…" Gohan growled under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

"So much for 'Ppft no, I'm not scared of her.'...". Oolong muttered.

"Hey Bulma, can I see that radar for a second?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, sure."

"Thank you!" Gohan started pressing other buttons than what Bulma pressed. "Ok, that's zoom in, that's zoom out, and that's on/off. There is no way to show where the Dragon Pokeballs are." Gohan sighed. He gave the Pokeradar back to Bulma.

"Maybe we should try to get the Flying Nimbus, maybe that will make it faster to find the Dragon Balls." Goku suggested.

"Dad… I don't think the Nimbus came with us…" Gohan sighed.

"Oh… right…"

"We should just walk and hope for the best." Bulma said.

"Yes… but there are like… 6 regions, each region far away from each other. So this is going to be extremely hard." Gohan sighed.

"Let's just go… I'd rather have this take many years than be here forever. I want to have the ability to transform again." Oolong complained.

"Same here!" Puar agreed.

Gohan started walking towards a stone path. Everyone followed him. Gohan started running. "I wonder what region we're in." He said to himself. Gohan started running on the stone path; he saw all kinds of bug Pokemon.

The forest had an opened up and Gohan exited through it.

He saw a gigantic bridge; it looked like it went on forever. "I know exactly where we are!" Gohan said happily.

"Where are we?" Goku asked.

"We're at Skyarrow Bridge, in the Unova region." Gohan replied.

"Do we have to walk along that huge bridge?"

Gohan nodded. He ran into a small building then onto the bridge.

"Whoa. What a view!" Yamcha gasped.

"I know right?" Gohan said.

"Amazing!" Bulma smiled.

Gohan continued running on the long bridge, on the curved part.

Gohan turned his head and saw some ships going under the bridge. "I never thought I'd see Pokemon in a first person view." He smiled.

**Yeah short chapter! lol. Sorry I was busy with school and stuff. :P So um yeah… that's Chapter 3… yeah… so um PM, review whatever. X3 **


	4. The Plans of Team Rocket

"Sir, it appears the team of scientists has discovered something huge." A male voice began, the man had white hair and a white mustache.

"What is it, Dr. Zager?" A man asked, he was sitting in a chair behind a desk. A shiny Persian was sitting next to him.

"It seems there is a way to grant any wish you want, without getting a legendary Pokemon."

"What?!"

"It's true. They're called Dragon Pokeballs. They are Pokeballs that have an orange top with stars on them. There are seven in all. Each Dragon Pokeball has 1-7 red stars on them. You have to collect all seven."

"Have the scientists created a way to detect where they are?"

"Yes, here it is." Dr. Zager pulled it out of his pocket. It looked like a normal Pokeradar, except it only had one button and it was smaller. He gave it to the man. "We call it the Pokeball Radar."

The man pressed the button on it a dot appeared on the screen. "About 100 miles from here."

Dr. Zager nodded. "Yes, Giovanni, with these Pokeballs Team Rocket can rule the world."

"Perhaps, if the plan doesn't backfire because of Ash and his friends." Giovanni growled.

"Persian…." Giovanni's Persian growled with him.

Dr. Zager sighed. "Yes, that is a possibility… we just have to hope they don't get in the way."

"Any more details about the Pokeballs?"

"We believe that the Pokeballs cannot be opened unless all of them have united, also they may be indestructible."

"Interesting…"

"I must go now." Dr. Zager left the room.

Giovanni smiled. "Rule the world, have all the riches, do anything we want. Doesn't that sound great, Persian?"

"Perrrr…" Persian purred.

Giovanni scratched Persian's head. He pressed a button on the wall and spoke through a microphone. "Jessie, James, Meowth, I want to see you all in my office ASAP."

A few minutes later the Rocket Trio appeared in the office. James had blue hair, Jessie had long magenta hair, and Meowth was a Meowth…. The two humans wore white uniforms with a red letter "R" on their shirts.

"What do you need sir?" James asked.

"I need you three collect something called Dragon Pokeballs." Giovanni replied.

"Dragon Pokeballs?" All three of the Rocket Trio members asked at once.

"Yes, they are Pokeballs that grant wishes. There are seven in all; you need to unite all seven Pokeballs to have a wish granted. They have an orange top and 1-7 red stars on it."

"We'll find them for you!" Meowth said and smiled.

"Wait, how are we going to find them? The world is so big…" Jessie asked.

"With this, the Pokeball Radar." Giovanni tossed the Radar to Jessie.

Jessie pressed the button on it and a dot appeared on the screen. "100 miles from here…" She said.

James looked over her shoulder.

Meowth was jumping up and down trying to see the Radar. "Hey can I see that thing?" He asked.

Jessie gave him the Pokeball Radar.

Meowth looked at the Pokeball Radar's screen. "That's cool!" He said.

"Sir, what if Ash gets in the way?"

"Kill him."

"I'm sorry what?!" The three asked in pure shock.

"I'm getting sick and tired of him. If we're going to do anything we want we have to kill him." Giovanni said angrily.

"Sir, we hate him too but we just can't kill him! He's helped us sometimes!" James said, defending the young boy that often foiled their plans.

"If we want to rule the world we can't be soft." Giovanni said sternly.

"But sir, didn't he kind of save the world?" Jessie asked fearfully.

"Ugh fine. Just kidnap him. We'll keep him as prisoner." Giovanni growled.

"Phew!" The Rocket Trio sighed with relief.

Giovanni face-palmed. "You fools are too soft."

"It's better than killing the kid who could save the world again." Meowth told Giovanni.

"Whatever. He'll be our prisoner until I release him in 10 years."

"10 years?!" The three gasped.

"Ugh! Do you want me to just kill him instead, or only be in prison for one year but have him be tortured?"

The three shook there heads.

"You sure care for that boy." Giovanni growled.

"Well um sir… isn't he kind of your-" Meowth said then was cut off by Jessie and James put their hands over his mouth.

"Isn't he kind of my what?" Giovanni growled.

"Hehe… nothing… Meowth just doesn't know when to shut up." Jessie said fearfully.

"What was he going to say?" Giovanni asked sternly.

Meowth broke free from Jessie and James's hands. "Your son?" He finished.

"What?" Giovanni tilted his head in confusion.

"Phew!" Jessie and James sighed with relief.

"He's not my son! That's just some stupid rumor!" Giovanni laughed.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought Meowth would be skinned alive if Ash was your son!" James sighed happily.

"Yeah yeah, you're all afraid Meowth will get harmed. Now go do your mission." Giovanni said then commanded.

"Yes sir!" The Rocket Trio saluted Giovanni then left the room.

**Yeah Chapter 4! :3 There it is! I hope you liked it :D**


	5. Ash, Iris, and Cilan!

Gohan started to slow down as they got to the other side of Skyarrow Bridge. "Skyarrow Bridge leads to Castelia City." Gohan pointed out. "That city is huge!"

"Okay, but what are we going to do there?" Bulma asked.

"I think if we head west we can go to a city that has an airport. We could fly to a professor to help us." Gohan replied.

"Alright then." Bulma said.

Everyone made it to the city. Gohan walked around on the street. "This place is a lot bigger than I imagined. It was huge in my mind… but still." He said in awe. Gohan walked along the side of the street with everyone following behind him. They came across a red building.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"That's the Pokemon Center. That's where sick and injured Pokemon go to heal." Gohan replied.

"Oh okay."

Gohan turned his head towards the docks and saw three figures that looked familiar. He stopped walking.

"What are you doing Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.

Everyone turned their heads.

"Are you looking at those guys over there?" Puar asked. He pointed to them.

Gohan nodded and started to run towards them. Everyone run after him.

"Are we going to take a boat?" Oolong asked.

Gohan shook his head. He continued to run towards the three people. Once he reached them he slowed down and walked in front of them. "Oh my gosh it is you guys." Gohan said quietly.

The three people looked down at Gohan. One of them had a Pikachu on their shoulder. Another was a girl and the other had green hair. "A Pichu!" The one with the Pikachu said.

Gohan was smiling widely. He got super excited. He started jumping up and down like a lunatic. "OhMyGoshIt'sAshKetchum!" Gohan squealed quickly. The three humans tilted their heads.

Vegeta walked up to Gohan and smacked him on the head. "Stop that!" He growled at Gohan. "It makes you look like an idiot."

Gohan rolled his eyes. Gohan, trying to contain all of his excitement, walked up to the boy with the Pikachu. "Hellooooooo Ash Ketchum!" He yelled. "And yes I talk… Everyone here does!"

Ash looked at Gohan. "You sound familiar, and so does that Charmeleon." He said to Gohan.

Gohan tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Everyone gathered in front of Ash.

"I can't put my finger on it… Um… I think I've heard both of your voices before." Ash said.

"It's also nice to meet you Cilen and Iris!" Gohan smiled and said to the two other humans.

"Thank you, little guy. But how do you know who we are?" Iris asked.

"Um… we're from another dimension, and… I watch the Pokemon anime." Gohan replied.

"That's it I know who you are! Maybe… Hey you, talk please." Ash said and pointed at Chi-Chi.

"Umm hello?" She tilted her head.

"Okay, now you." He pointed at Yamcha.

"Roar?"

Ash went through all of the voices. "You guys are from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z!" Ash yelled out.

"Your name is Gohan, correct?" Ash pointed at Gohan.

"Yeah it is!" Gohan smiled.

"And you're Vegeta, and you're Goku, you're Roshi, you're Oolong, you're Puar, you're Chi-Chi, you're Yamcha, you're Bulma and you're Krillin!" Ash said as he pointed at everyone in order.

"Can I have your guys' autographs?" Ash asked, he pulled out pieces of paper and a pencil.

"Sure!" Goku smiled.

"No." Vegeta growled.

"Awe please?" Ash asked.

Vegeta burnt the pieces of paper and the pencil in Ash's hand with a Flamethrower. "Does that answer your question?" Vegeta asked.

"Makes sense, you're a jerk in the anime as well." Ash muttered.

"Anime?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I guess in your dimension you have a Pokemon anime and in our dimension we have a Dragon Ball anime." Ash said. "Hold on a second." Ash walked up to Master Roshi.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Ash pulled a Pokeball off of his belt. "Go Snivy!" He yelled and threw the Pokeball in front of Master Roshi.

"Snivy use Vine Whip on the Carracosta!" Ash commanded.

Snivy nodded and used Vine Whip on Master Roshi.

"Ow what are you doing?!" Roshi growled.

"That's for all of the girls you perved on!" Ash yelled jokingly.

Everyone but Goku and Master Roshi started laughing.

"Alright Snivy return!" Ash said and put Snivy back into her Pokeball.

"You did deserve it!" Bulma yelled, still laughing.

Gohan was still laughing. He shook his head and looked up at the humans. "Hey Iris, Ash and Cilan." Gohan said.

"Yes?" The three said at the same time.

"We need your help. We have to find six more of these balls." Gohan said and showed Ash, Cilan and Iris the five-star Dragon Pokeball.

"That looks like a Dragon Ball." Iris said.

Gohan nodded. "I think it has the same powers of a Dragon Ball, just in a different form. We're going to use them to get back home."

"Oh okay… but how are you going to find all of them? You don't have a Dragon Radar on you, do you?" Ash asked.

"We did… but it turned into a Pokeradar. It won't find the Dragon Balls." Gohan sighed.

"Don't worry! We'll help you find them!" Cilan said and smiled.

Gohan smiled again. "Thanks guys!" He said. He started walking towards one of the streets. Everyone started to follow him again. Gohan saw the Castelia Cone cart but it was closed. He started to run forward, running towards the next route.


	6. Team Rocket Attack! And a trainer too

The humans and the Pokemon started to walk through the gate, when they were inside Ash stopped.

"_Wait a minute, Vegeta is here… I forgot there's something I always wanted to do!_" Ash smiled

Gohan stopped and turned around to see Ash. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope, nothing at all," He said then turned around to face Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta," He started.

"What?"

Ash started laughing a little bit. "What does the scouter say about his power level?" He asked jokingly.

Vegeta opened his mouth, and a fire started forming in it. He launched the flame at Ash and it burned him.

"Ow!" Ash growled.

Vegeta continued to walk forward.

Iris and Cilan started to laugh.

Gohan tilted his head. "I don't get it…" He said.

"Oh, well you see, "It's over 9000." Is a popular internet meme here." Ash explained to Gohan.

"Oh okay, I guess." Gohan said and continued walking. Gohan walked to through the other gate and reached route 4.

Gohan looked around and saw the desert sand. The others started to exit the gates. Gohan started to run a little bit on all fours. He saw a trainer in the desert training her Pokemon. "There's a trainer over there." He said and got back up on his hind legs. The trainer was using a Petilil, and the trainer was a Backpacker. The Backpacker turned around and saw the group of Pokemon. Ash Cilan and Iris were behind them, so the trainer didn't notice them.

"Look at all of these Pokemon! I want them all!" She smiled and said to her Petilil.

"Um… I think those are the three trainers' are their owners, Jill." The Petilil looked up at her trainer, Jill, and replied, but to Jill it came out as, "Peti… Petilil peti."

"You're right Petilil! I should catch them!" Jill smiled.

Petilil sighed awkwardly. "That's not what I said…" She said to Jill.

"Alright then, let's catch these rare Pokemon!" Jill smiled. "Petilil, use Energy Ball on the Squirtle!" She commanded excitedly.

"I'm a Squirtle right?" Krillin asked a second before he got hit in the head by a ball from Petilil. Krillin fell over.

"Sorry guys, my trainer hasn't exactly bonded enough with me to understand me… so… yeah…" Petilil said to the group of the Pokemon.

"Ouch that really hurt!" Krillin growled, putting his hands on where he got hit.

"What the…? Did that Pokemon just talk?" Jill asked.

Gohan walked over to Krillin. "Say Squirtle Squirtle!" Gohan whispered to him.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" Krillin said.

"Those weren't even words, but I guess you're trying to cover that English you just spoke there." Petilil said.

"Hehe… yeah…" Gohan said quietly.

"Well, if you're not going to fight, then I will! Petilil use Energy Ball again!" Jill commanded.

Petilil did as she was told to and lunched another green sphere towards Krillin.

Krillin put his hands in front of him, and the Energy Ball was deflected back towards Petilil, making it hit her.

"Ow…" Petilil growled.

"Petilil use Leaf Storm!"

Krillin leaped high into the air, he dodged most of the attack, and he countered the move with a Water Gun that he somehow got to form in his mouth.

The Petilil was hit by the move, causing her to lose damage. "How does a water type move effect a grass type so well?" Petilil sighed.

"Such power for a type disadvantage… He'll make an excellent team member!" Jill said before taking a Pokeball out of her bag. "Alright Squirtle, you're mine! Go Pokeball!" Jill yelled as she threw the Pokeball towards Krillin.

The Pokeball hit Krillin on the head; and he was sucked into the Pokeball.

Krillin broke free of the Sphere in a second. "What the heck?! Do you think I'm Piccolo Diamao? Are you trying to seal me in the Diamao jar?!" Krillin spat at Jill.

"So you _can_ talk!" Jill said excitedly.

"You didn't even use an Evil Containment Wave! What are you a cheater or something?!" Krillin yelled angrily.

"Krillin calm down. It's just a Pokeball. They are designed for catching Pokemon." Gohan said.

"Alright, since this is taking forever I think I'll fight now." Vegeta said and stepped into battle.

"Okay, this is just getting weird… you three can talk?" Jill asked.

"We all can talk." Gohan said.

"Now I _really_ want to catch you guys." Jill started jumping up and down.

"Ugh. Little girls…" Vegeta growled. Vegeta formed a fire in his mouth and launched it towards Petilil. When it made contact the Petilil fainted quickly.

"Oh no, Petilil return!" Jill said then started to run back towards the city.

"Alright let's go now." Gohan said and started to walk again, but then he heard a noise up in the sky. He looked up and saw a huge black helicopter with a red letter "R" on it. "Oh you have got to be kidding." Gohan sighed.

"What is it…?" Ash asked then looked up into the sky. "Oh…" Ash sighed. "Them again…"

The helicopter stayed stationary while a ladder pulled down. A man, a woman and a Meowth climbed down the ladder. Sand blew everywhere.

The woman was the first to climb down the ladder, then the Meowth, then the man. All three of them ran towards Ash, Iris and Cilan.

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled.

"Yes, it is us, now give us the orange Pokeball with 1 to 7 red stars on them, twerps!" The woman demanded.

"No way, Jessie!" Iris snapped back.

"Fine then, if you don't hand it over then we'll make you! Go Swoobat!" Jessie yelled, she grabbed a Pokeball and threw it out into battle. A Swoobat came out of the Pokeball.

"You too, Yamask!" The man yelled.

"Jessie's Woobat and Jame's Yamask needs more training. They're too weak." Gohan yawned.

"I agree, why do you think they lose to a 10 year old?" Iris agreed.

"You will eat those words! Yamask use Shadow Ball!" James commanded.

"Woobat use Air Cutter!" Jessie commanded.

Gohan swiftly dodged out of the way. He walked up to Jessie's Woobat. He charged up a small Thunder Shock and hit Woobat with it. The Woobat was down in an instant.

"What the…?" Meowth look surprised at the tiny Pichu that instantly knocked out Woobat.

"Doesn't count, type advantages!" Jessie yelled and made Swoobat return.

Gohan walked up to Yamask and zapped him with a small Thunder Shock as well; Yamask fainted.

"You're good, so we'll just take you and your friends! "Dr. Zager, get the laser containers!" James yelled loudly.

Dr. Zager, who was piloting the helicopter pressed a button next to him. Blue spheres came out of the helicopter and floated near the Pokemon and Cilan, Iris and Ash.

"Oh, these things." Gohan said and looked at them.

The blue spheres shot out a laser which connected each of the other blue spheres together, and then a fame of a cube was formed. The lasers blocked the gap creating a full cube. The blue cube was translucent and showed laser waves through it.

"Everyone attack the sides!" Ash said.

"It's no use; we made these laser containers extra strong!" Meowth laughed.

Gohan used Thunder Shock on one side of the laser container, Ash's Pikachu and Goku used Thunderbolt, Puar used Shadow Ball, Oolong use ember, Chi-chi used Ice Beam, Master Roshi used Hydro Pump, Yamcha used Hyper Beam, Bulma used Psycic, Vegeta used Flamethrower and Krillin used water gun. The container broke quickly after that.

"…This is the location of the Dragon Pokeball isn't it?" Jessie pulled out the Dragon Pokeradar and looked at it. "Yep this is it…" She sighed.

"Hey you guys! I just noticed something!" Goku smiled and said to Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"You, the one with the magenta hair remind me of Mai! And you, the guy with the blue hair, you kind of remind me of Shu! And cat-man thingy, you remind me sort-of of Pilaf!"

"Now that you say it Goku, they _do_ remind me of those three!" Ash said.

"They always fail, and they are in a trio…" Iris started.

"Hey! You think I'm some anime character? Well you got that wrong, talking Pikachu!" Meowth growled.

"Actually back in our dimension you are anime characters…" Gohan muttered quietly.

"Oh… well…. Okay then…" Meowth murmured.

"So um… we're going to need that radar." Gohan said.

"Oh yeah? Then take it from me!" Jessie smirked.

Gohan walked up to her and zapped her with a small Thunder shock.

"Okay, okay, jeez! You can have it!" Jessie growled and gave them the radar.

"We'll retreat, for now…" Meowth said then hopped onto the ladder with Jessie and James following behind him. The three entered the helicopter and the door closed. The helicopter flew away.

"Well… that was easy I guess…" Ash said quietly.

"Alright, let's see where the next Dragon Pokeball is." Gohan pressed the only button on the Dragon Pokeradar. "What the…?!" Gohan gasped and his eyes widened.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"The closest Dragon Pokeball is, in Kalos!" Gohan said.

"What…?! Kalos?!" Ash, Iris and Cilan all gasped at once.

"We got to get to an airport right away, no wait; we can take a cruise ship! Let's go!" Ash quickly started to run back to Castelia City. Everyone followed him.

"I wonder how long it's going to take by boat…" Gohan wondered.

"I just hope they have lots of food! I'm starving!" Goku smiled.

"You and your hunger, Kakarot, it gets irritating." Vegeta growled.

"Hey, you're a saiyan too, so you should get hungry easily too." Goku replied.

"…Shut up." Vegeta growled simply.

Ash walked through the gate that leads back to the city. Everyone entered the gate a few seconds later.


End file.
